Ketika NamJin Ditilang Polisi
by oohcath
Summary: Udah jelas dari judulnya, kalau seandainya pasangan NamJin (Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin) ditilang polisi gimana ya jadinya?/ Kim Namjoon & Kim Seokjin/BTS..


**Ketika NamJin Ditilang Polisi**

 **Cast: NamJin (Kim Namjoon** **Kim Seokjin)**

 **Enjoy reading…**

Gara-gara mama Bangtan bangun kesiangan, jadilah seluruh jadwal grup boyband papan atas yang sudah mencicipi indahnya dan manisnya Billboard di Amerika ini sedikit amburadul. Alhasil, tidak ada sarapan di pagi itu. Lho kenapa bukan Daddy Bangtan aja yang masak? Please, gelarnya sebagai 'The God of Destroyer' masih tercium wangi sewangi kembang tujuh rupa. Yang ada nanti bukannya masak malah menghancurkan seisi dorm.

Sialnya lagi, mama Bangtan juga lupa mengecek isi kulkas. Ternyata isi kulkasnya kosong melompong. Niatnya sih seluruh member memutuskan untuk memesan makanan delivery. Tapi mama Bangtan bersikeras untuk memasak makanan bagi para member. Sesuai dengan mottonya, 'Kesehatan member adalah nomor 1.'

Akhirnya, mama Bangtan memutuskan untuk pergi ke Supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan sekaligus belanja kebutuhan pokok bulanan. Dan sebagai _namjachingu_ yang baik, Daddy Bangtan ikut mengantar. Tenang aja gaess, yang menyetir mobilnya itu mama Bangtan kok. Soalnya Daddy Bangtan itu tidak bisa menyetir mobil dan tidak punya SIM. Mama Bangtan alias World Wide Handsome mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan sukses tanpa mereka sadari, mobil mereka menerobos lampu lalu lintas yang sedang menyala merah. Alhasil, pasangan Namjin itu ditilang oleh seorang polisi wanita yang sedang bertugas…

PRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT…..

" _Aigooo_ … aku nerobos lampu merah. Tapi kita lagi buru-buru. Aku takut kalau anak-anak kelaparan di rumah." Seokjin panik lalu meminggirkan mobilnya ke arah polisi.

"Tenang mamih, bersama _sexy brain_ , mengatasi masalah tanpa masalah..." sahut Namjoon dengan PD setingkat langit ketujuh. Kemudian Namjoon membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Selamat pagi pak. Bapak tahu kesalahan bapak?" tanya polisi wanita tersebut.

"Kesalahanku ialah menatap indahnya senyuman di wajahmu.." sahut Namjoon watados.

"Bapak tahu kan kalau lampu lalu lintasnya lagi lampu merah?" polisi bertanya lagi. "

"Saya gak bisa lihat lampu merahnya, soalnya masa depan kita berdua lebih terang daripada lampu merah.." Namjoon menggombal. Polisi wanita tersebut menghela nafas. Pertahanannya masih kokoh saudara-saudara…

"Bapak tahu kan kalau lampu merah itu bapak harus melakukan apa?"

"Saya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Maka dari itu saya butuh bimbingan dari _Noona_ biar bisa jadi imam yang baik untuk keluarga kecil kita." Seokjin yang di kursi pengendara mulai terbakar api cemburu dan sesekali melirik arlojinya.

"Bapak tahu kan, kalau lampu merah itu harunya bapak berhenti. Bukannya diterobos.." polisi wanita itu mulai marah.

" _Noona_ , _noona_ tahu gak kita itu siapa? Kita itu BTS, _Bangtan Sonyeondan_ , Lelaki anti peluru. Lelaki yang bisa menerobos semua halangan dan rintangan apapun yang menghadang. Jangankan terobos lampu merah, nerobos rumahnya _Noona_ supaya bisa mendapatkan restu dari bapaknya _noona_ pun aku rela kok…" Namjoon tersenyum memperlihatkan _dimple_ -nya. Seokjin mengelus dada. _'Sabar ya Seokjin-ie. Orang sabar disayang ARMY.'_ kata Seokjin dalam hati.

"Haizzhhh.. tauk ah. Kalau begitu saya tilang ya. Tolong tunjukkan SIM dan STNK nya.." polisi wanita itu menulis surat tilangnya. Ketika Seokjin membuka dompet untuk mengeluarkan SIM dan STNK nya…

"Lho _Noona_ , masak _Noona_ lupa? SIM sama STNK nya kita kan masih dibuatkan di KUA. Itu lho SIM, Surat Izin Menikahimu dan STNK, Surat Tanda Nikah Kita." Gombalan terakhir Namjoon telah dilayangkan.

"Ahh, _Oppa_ bisa aja deh..Ya udah langsung jalan gih. Gak jadi saya tilang. Bapak sih cuma bisanya nerobos lampu merah. Kenapa gak sekalian terobos hatiku aja?" sahut polisi wanita itu dengan pipi yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

" _Noona_ juga, jangan Cuma tilang kendaraan, tilang aj hatiku.." Namjoon melayangkan _flying kiss_ seperti yang biasa Seokjin lakukan, lalu menutup kaca mobilnya.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan,,,

"LAIN KALI GAK USAH PULANG KE DORM! TINGGAL AJA SANA SAMA POLISI WANITA ITU!" Seokjin mulai menekan pedal gas lebih kuat. Namjoon berusaha mengelak, tetapi…

"MATI AJA KAMU JOON! GAK DAPAT JATAH SEUMUR HIDUP!"

.

.

 **Author's Note:**

Saya mencium para readers lagi membayangkan seandainya para readers berada di posisi polisi wanita tersebut dan digombali sama Rap Monster.

Jangan lupa mampir di fic ku yang judulnya 'Super Daddy(Leader) Bangtan'. Chapter barunya udah update lho…


End file.
